The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by xNaruTOxSakUrax
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was abused as a child by his village but now he has become a well respected ninja among Konoha. Now in his teenage years his dream of becoming the hokage is burning brighter than ever, but he knows he'll have to go through alot to get there
1. Failure

AN: Hello to ever is reading this, this is my first Naruto fan fiction. I haven't got very much experience in writing fan fictions but I hope to get better and better as I write more and more stories for you guys. So don't expect this story to be amazing, because it probably won't be… feel free to comment and write reviews on it or whatever… anyway enough of me ranting on about stuff, please enjoy. [This story is set in the Shippuuden time period]

Failure

If you know Naruto Uzumaki you'll know that he is no ordinary boy or teenager we should say, within him contains the nine tailed fox, a powerful demon that attacked his village, Konoha. Only the fourth Hokage could stop it and he had no choice to seal it away in his own son, Naruto. You guys probably know the rest of the story. But as you will probably know Naruto suffered huge abuse from his peers through his childhood. No one really paid any attention to him so he pulled pranks around the village so people would notice him but that just pissed everyone off even more…

Sixteen years after the fourth Hokage sealed the demon fox inside his son, Naruto is now a well respected ninja among his friends and fellow shinobi, and he has learnt so many things from his sensei, Kakashi Hatake and his team mates, Sakura and Sasuke.

Our story begins one late evening in the streets of Konoha.

It was fairly dark, but the street lights were on, lighting up the streets so Naruto could see his way through the crowds of people who were surprisingly still out buying bits and pieces. Naruto's ocean blue eyes drifted over to a bar, it appeared to say 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar' his eyes lit up with excitement.

If you're a Naruto fan you should know Naruto loves ramen to death.

Slowly his legs began jogging, then running towards his favourite ramen bar. He reached the ramen bar and opened up one of the flaps hanging from the roof and peered inside, he saw Teuchi, the owner of the bar, Teuchi was getting on a bit, and he looked older every day. Well that's what Naruto thought anyway and anyone who had a strand of grey hair was old to Naruto. But beside Teuchi was his daughter, Ayame, she was a very pretty girl with silky brown hair and a pretty face.

Naruto sat down on the stool right in the middle of the bar.

"Hey there Naruto, what can I get ya'?" Teuchi's voice sounded like an old man as well.

"Uhh… I'll have… B-" But before Naruto could finish his sentence a pink haired girl walked into the bar, Instantly Naruto recognised her, and it was his team mate Sakura Haruno, the girl who he's _liked _for a very long time.

Sakura's emerald green eyes darted towards Naruto. Naruto's striking blues darted back at her. For a moment Naruto could swear she blushed for a slight second but it must have been his imagination.

"Uh… what are you doing here Naruto?" She couldn't have blushed at him, her voice sounded cold and mean

"What does it look like!? I was about to get some ramen… hmph…" Naruto said this with the same cold and mean sound Sakura said hers in.

Sakura took a seat next to Naruto and they both ordered their ramen together.

By the time Sakura had finally decided to speak to him, Naruto had gotten through sixty-four bowls of ramen.

"Jeez Naruto slow down… you might choke." The pinked haired girl's voice was now soft and soothing to listen to, it was clear now she was in a relaxed. Naruto didn't feel nervous to talk.

"This is the way I always eat." That's all he said to her before he carried on eating.

Sakura couldn't help but watch the young teenage boy eat through his ramen, but Sakura now noticed something about Naruto's clothes and face. His face had scratch marks all over it and his clothes were tattered. Sakura wondered what had happened to him.

The boy continued to eat his way through his ramen, bowl after bowl. Accidently his chopsticks flew out of his hands and dropped onto the ground since he was eating so fast.

"Uh… Oops" Naruto reached his hand out to pick them up.

"Oh here Naruto" Sakura also reached her hand out to pick them up for Naruto.

Their fingers accidently touched each other's which caused the young girl to blush slightly.

"Oh Uhh… s-sorry Sakura-Chan"

Sakura quickly pulled her hand away and began stroking it slowly while looking away from him. Naruto then picked up his chopsticks and then looked at Sakura puzzled by her behaviour. Naruto was never a bright one when it came to body language especially when it was a girl.

"You okay Sakura-Chan? You're acting a bit weird"

Sakura slowly turned around faced him and quickly tried to change the subject

"Naruto… what happened to you? Your clothes are all tattered and your face has got loads of scratches on it!"

AN: Yes, I know that chapter sucked like hell, but I'm determined to get better, keep following me and reading my stories to see how good I get ^_^ Feel free to leave advice and reviews. Thanks, see ya.


	2. The Mountain Sage, Jiraiya

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read my first ever fan fiction, I know it had many flaws in it and in general it was pretty bad, but with some determination and advice hopefully this one might be slightly better, thank you… enjoy. [This story is in the Naruto Shippuuden time period] **

The Mountain Sage, Jiraiya 

The boy knew what had happened to him earlier on in the day, he knew that he didn't want to tell anyone about it, but now his team mate was asking questions.

"So what happened Naruto?" Sakura's voice was gentle and caring when she spoke, it was if Naruto could just say what happened and it wouldn't matter, but he knew it would.

"I-I was… just in a little fight… that's all" No, Naruto could never lie to Sakura, he respected her too much

The kunoichi rolled her eyes she knew he was lying, Sakura knew Naruto like the back of her hand

"Oh please Naruto ha-ha-ha…" Sakura let out a quiet laugh so only they both could hear "Just tell me Naruto"

Naruto told her the truth.

A single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, her eyes widened in shock as a faint gasp escaped her lips, and she couldn't believe what just came out of Naruto's mouth.

_**Flashback**_

_**The blonde teenage shinobi was standing on a powerful toad, Gamakichi who he had just summoned and right beside him was Gamabunta a highly respected toad, but standing on Gamabunta was one of the legendary sannin. He was tall and had silvery-gray hair and had a huge scroll on his back, his name was Jiraiya. Together they stood on top of their toads looking ready to fight. **_

_**Opposite them was a member of the Akatsuki, a very powerful one at that. It was Pein but he was better known as Nagato, one of the three orphans who Jiraiya trained himself**_

"_**Come on Naruto, let's do this!" The old yet strong sannin shouted this alerting Naruto to start his attack.**_

_**Pein was mounted on a lizard, smaller than Naruto's and Jiraiya's toads but just as strong probably even stronger, this is what Jiraiya suspected anyway.**_

_**Naruto's toad Gamakichi began to charge at Pein and his creature. Gamakichi whipped out a samurai sword and lunged it towards Pein. **_

_**Jiraiya's suspicions where right, Pein and his lizard had vanished into thin air before Gamakichi's sword could connect with them.**_

_**Jiraiya scanned the area trying to detect Pein's presence.**_

"_**NARUTO!! Stay behind me!"**_

_**Naruto and Gamakichi moved backed and stayed behind Jiraiya and Gamabunta, they waited for Pein's next move.**_

_**Pein re-appeared right in front of Jiraiya, Pein's lizard's tongue came flying out of its mouth headed for Jiraiya…**_

"_**Argh!" Gambunta wailed as he blocked the lizards tongue with his sword just in time. **_

"_**Naruto, run!, you'll get killed if you stay here. I and Gamabunta will take care of him"**_

"_**B-But… Jira-" **_

_**Naruto got stopped mid sentence by Jiraiya "Just go!!" **_

_**The blonde teen remained silent, Gamakichi slowly took Naruto away and back to Konoha he could hear the fight go on and on until he was too far away for his ears to hear it, and that was the last time Naruto saw Jiraiya.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's the last time I ever saw Jiraiya… I don't even know if he's alive or not" Now Naruto began crying.

Sakura wiped her tears away and tried to stay positive for Naruto's sake "Don't worry, Naruto I'm sure he is okay, there's a reason why he is one of the legendary three sannin.

That gave Naruto a little bit of hope but not a lot.

"Naruto, I got an Idea! We could go to the hospital and see if he's being treated there" Sakura's lips turned into a cheerful smile

Naruto pulled a weak smile for her, he couldn't help but think the worst, but at least he got to spend a little more time with Sakura.

And so it was decided, Naruto and Sakura would go to hospital together to see if Jiraiya was there, but is Jiraiya going to be there or not?

**AN: Thank you for reading my second chapter of my story, comments and reviews are welcome. So thanks again. See ya.**


	3. Grown Up

**AN: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of the story, I've tried to make this chapter longer than my previous ones and I may of rushed it a bit so I apologise if you don't enjoy this as much as the others, thank you and enjoy.**

Grown Up

It was about late evening when Naruto and Sakura left the ramen bar to go to the hospital to see if Jiraiya was there.

It was much earlier that day when Jiraiya and Naruto were facing off against one of the most powerful ninjas in the ninja world, Pein. Jiraiya had told Naruto to run for his own safety, so Naruto did and left Jiraiya on his own to fend of Pein and that was the last time Naruto saw his mentor.

Naruto was walking right beside Sakura with his hands in his pockets and his head down, he was expecting the worst

"Cheer up Naruto. Knowing Jiraiya he probably defeated Pein in no time at all" Sakura smiled, but it was fake and Naruto could tell, Naruto was not as stupid as he acted. The way he acted was just him and no one could change that.

About a few minutes later they arrived at the hospital doors and by this time Naruto's heart was thumping really fast, what would he find? Would he find Jiraiya dead? Or is he not there at all?

Sakura generously opened the door of the hospital for Naruto, he said thank you as he walked inside.

There was a reception area in the centre of room and to the side was a waiting area and there were also hallways leading to the hospital rooms where patients got treated.

Sakura slowly began walking towards the reception, Naruto followed.

"Excuse but could you tell me if a man called Jiraiya has been admitted here?" Sakura spoke softly and politely, she had always been polite, well apart from when she used to be rude to Naruto when they were kids, but that has all changed now. Naruto felt that Sakura and himself had become closer and opened up more. That's what he thought anyway he didn't know about Sakura.

The young nurse began looking through her records to see if Jiraiya's name was there, but the longer she looked the less likely Naruto thought he was here.

Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ah!" The nurse had caught Naruto's attention at last

"Yes!? What is it!?" Naruto planted his hands on the desk has he leaned forward

"There is someone by the name of Jiraiya here, he's in room six, but he's suffered serious wounds and is in a critical condition, you're welcome to wait in our waiting area if you like"

It felt like Naruto's heart just skipped a beat, his mentor could possibly die, he tried to hold back tears he could feel rise to the surface of his eyes. Instead he walked over to the waiting room and sat down on a chair, Sakura followed and sat next to him

Sakura could see the worry in his eyes, she knew how much Jiraiya means to him, and she wanted to be strong for Naruto.

What happened next was totally unexpected, Sakura didn't know what came over her she just wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto put his arms back around her. He could feel Sakura rub her hand on his back to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, I'm always here" she whispered these words gently into Naruto's ear so only he could hear.

"Thank you… Sakura-Chan"

During their hug a middle-aged male doctor came into the waiting room and walked up to Naruto and Sakura

"Um… sorry to disturb you, but are you Naruto and Sakura?"

Naruto and Sakura let go of their hug and looked at the doctor and nodded, the receptionist must have told the doctor they were waiting for Jiraiya.

"Well I have some great news, Jiraiya is now in a stable condition, you can go see him if you like" The doctor smiled brightly at them both.

The boy and his pink haired team mate stood up and followed the doctor who led them to Jiraiya's room he was being treated in.

The doctor opened the door for them and they walked inside and there layed Jiraiya with what seemed like a million wires attached to him leading to these machines, most of Jiraiya's body was covered in bandages. The mountain sage cracked a weak smile for them.

A tear trickled down Naruto's cheek as he walked up beside the bed and stared down at the Sannin, he had never seen him like this before.

"H-Hey… there N-Naruto…" Jiraiya's voice was weak and Naruto could just about hear him. Jiraiya tried to look up at him but his neck hurt too much, his eyes could only see his mouth and a few of his whisker-like lines on his cheeks.

Sakura stood in the doorway not wanting to ruin the moment.

Jiraiya's eyes drifted over to the figure in the doorway, he couldn't make out who it was.

"Naruto… w-who's that… pretty young girl in the doorway" Sakura immediately blushed, if Jiraiya wasn't in hospital she might of done something really bad to him.

"Oh… Uhh that's Sakura…"

"Oh my… she's grown up… a lot, and so have you Naruto, you're a fine young man and you're a great ninja too"

Naruto was flattered by Jiraiya's comments.

"Sorry, visiting time is over" The doctor rudely interrupted.

"He-he, well you kids better get going" Jiraiya's voice still sound weak.

"I'll come back and visit you soon" Naruto said before he left, Sakura said her goodbyes too and they both left the hospital.

"I'm so glad Jiraiya is going to be okay" Naruto said this to Sakura with a huge smile on his face, it looked he was back to old usual self again

"Naruto!! I've just noticed something, you don't call him '_Pervy Sage' _anymore" Sakura was shocked at this but she thought it meant he was just growing up.

"Ha-ha yeah your right… but I'm not a kid anymore am I?"

"He-he, no Naruto… you're not"

They both gazed at each while they let out a chuckle

While they chuckled Sakura thought to herself:

"_Naruto-Kun… I would of never have believed it but you really have grown up."_

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter, be sure to look out for the next, I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks again, see ya.**


End file.
